(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulating material.
(ii) Prior Art
A number of materials are used to provide insulation in the ceiling of buildings. Current practice is to use fibrous material which either is of a loose form that is blown into a roof cavity or in the form of batts that are positioned over a ceiling. However, such fibrous material, in either form, has a number of disadvantages including high cost. A further significant disadvantage is the danger of operators who risk inhaling fine fibres, and thereby incurring lung damage.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved insulation material comparable in performance to that of such fibrous material but which obviates or minimizes such disadvantages.